1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverter with a dc-voltage supply, including a charging regulator incorporating a charging condenser connected through a charging diode and a charging inductor to the dc-supply, as well as a charging switch which is periodically closed by a control component with a variable keying ratio to connect the charging inductor to the dc-supply. The inverter includes an AC voltage converter with two alternatingly controlled switches supplied with power by the charging condenser, hereafter identified as the primary switch and the secondary switch, which are in a series circuit in parallel with the charging condenser.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An inverter of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,752, incorporated herein by reference, in which the control of the charging switch is a relatively complicated circuit.
In such a circuit the charging regulator should be deactivated when no energy is withdrawn from the charging condenser, for example, during non-oscillating periods of the alternating voltage converter.